1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to gas turbine engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure for supporting a combustor liner in a gas turbine engine.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,508 sets forth a combustor liner support and seal assembly. Applying the reference numerals used in the '508 patent, an outer combustor liner 28b is supported at its aft end 71 with an inner mounting ring 60 having a plurality of projections or lugs 74. An outer ring 62 includes first and second flanges 92, 94 disposed on opposite sides of the lugs 74. Pins 100 are welded in apertures 104 defined in the flange 94 and extend into slots 76 defined in the lugs 74. The cooperation between the pins 100 and the slots 76 allows the ring 62 and the lugs 74 to move radially with respect to another. Relative radial movement can be desirable because different thermal coefficients of expansion between the combustor liner 28b/mounting ring 60 and the outer ring 62 can lead to undesirable higher thermal gradients and stresses within the liner if the two parts are fixed to one another.